


Phasers and Ion Storms

by Spirit_catcher



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 22:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13913724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spirit_catcher/pseuds/Spirit_catcher





	Phasers and Ion Storms

The first thing Spock did on recovery was get to Captain Kirk. He fell again, but managed to throw his arms around the other man’s torso as he was knocked the last of the distance forward in the wake of a direct hit.

On his feet again, he tried to help Kirk up as well, but was forced to shield him as they were thrown across the bridge and into the side of the navigation station.

The wet stickiness already pooling between his fingers told him that this had not protected the back of the captain’s head. He felt Kirk’s grip tighten instinctively, and braced himself for the next round of shots to break through their shields, still holding the other to him.

“Why, Mister Spock! I didn’t know you felt that way about me!”

Had he been human, he might have been enraged at the sly dig. As it was, he had neither the capacity nor the time to do so.

Instead, he made to heave himself and Kirk up, but another shockwave sent them both hurling as one into a bulkhead. To spare Kirk another blow to the head – possibly a fatal one this time – Spock roughly pulled the captain around, gripping his shoulders should he roll away on the next hit.

Kirk, now in total serious mode, made no comment, just grabbed the lip of the nearest desk and pulled Spock to him, grappling to get better holds on both should they lose balance once more. But though by a third throw he still didn’t let it show, Kirk’s waning strength could be felt by Spock through their uniform shirts. Now alongside Uhura and Sulu, he still supported Kirk against his body as he watched the communications officer shove a bleeding Sulu so he was shielded beneath the control unit Chekov was still frantically scrabbling to work at to regain ship stability.

Using similar reasoning, the Vulcan rolled both himself and his captain under the science station, pinning Kirk against the wall by the upper arm as he scrabbled for anchorage or support of any kind with his remaining limbs. Kirk, despite heavy bleeding, managed to dislodge him as Chekov shot in the general direction, having been flipped over a railing in his haste to get a firm hold on something that wouldn’t throw him yet again. 

Spock was not foolish enough to indulge in the human trait of hoping Chekov had succeeded in setting a course that would take them out of the ion storm, if not out of pursuit range of the hostile ship. He gave Kirk a look for the prompt in chivalry even as his hand shot out to save Chekov sliding past the still-steady handrails that separated them. Kirk smiled gently – one more crewmember accounted for – and let his grip on Spock relax. Spock did not reciprocate the gesture of trust until he was sure they’d been carried out past the last of the ion storm’s currents. 

Not one person on the bridge moved, should the peace fall back into utter turmoil again. Spock was still holding Kirk, something even Doctor McCoy noted as he took his leave to man the sickbay in the sudden upswing in demand for medical staff.

“Thanks, Spock.”

“Captain?”

“You can… let go now”, Kirk iterated.

Spock did so (rather too hastily, in the sharp eyes of their comm. officer), hands burning at the sudden realisation of the touch he had initiated and maintained.

Kirk, first to recover, chose to ignore this rather blatant revelation (by Vulcan standards) as he began damage control of the crew and ship. He was also the first to refuse medical treatment, insisting everyone else injured on the bridge were at least seen before he made sure of his own condition.

Spock watched all this quietly from his station; the captain in his chair; the return of the increasingly haggard doctor; the way no one else had first and foremost moved to protect another member of crew, as he had immediately done for Kirk.

He would have to be more careful, even here amongst a species to whom touching was merely a part of day-to-day interaction, and not a need or want of something more.


End file.
